<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say you need me and i’ll be there by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582971">say you need me and i’ll be there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He absolutely hated allowing her to see him like this. She was aware of his dysfunctional relationship with his mother and how their families differed. While she was surrounded by both her parents and two younger siblings, Justin only had his mother — who had no reluctance in aiding her boyfriends in the comforts of their home. Her boyfriends weren't always shitty but Seth, he was the worse of them all. He persuaded Amber Foley into allowing him to distribute drugs from her house. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>or a one shot fic in where jess comforts justin after he gets into a fight with his mom’s boyfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Davis &amp; Justin Foley, Jessica Davis/ Justin Foley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say you need me and i’ll be there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have about three or four jesstin fics that have been in my phone for months that i’m gonna publish. this was written pre season 2, so if it feels out of date then that’s why!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was perched at her desk, her eyes were cemented on the screen of her laptop while her dexterous fingers moved across the keyboard in haste. She averted her eyes towards the lower corner of the screen, noticing the time that was displayed — 2AM. She had been up for the remainder of the night, attempting to complete the English paper that she'd foolishly procrastinated in doing over the weekend. It was due tomorrow and she had no intentions of sleeping until it was completed. </p><p>She sighed exasperatedly, feeling the drooping of her heavy eyes threatening to close. She scrubbed a hand over her eyes and shook her head, before picking up the lukewarm cup of tea that was perched at the edge of her desk and taking a small sip. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, preparing to continue their swift typing until the timbre of a knock against her window grasped her attention. Her furrowed eyebrows crease together in confusion as she pondered on who would be at her window at this late of an hour. </p><p>She sighed exasperatedly, feeling the drooping of her heavy eyes threatening to close. She scrubbed a hand over her eyes and shook her head, before picking up the lukewarm cup of tea that was perched at the edge of her desk and taking a small sip. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, preparing to continue their swift typing until the timbre of a knock against her window grasped her attention. Her furrowed eyebrows crease together in confusion as she pondered on who would be at her window at this late of an hour. </p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" She whispers lowly so that she doesn't rouse the members of her family from their deepened slumber, especially her dad. He showed no ambivalence in vocalizing his disdain for Justin and if he had woken up to find the teenaged boy currently sitting down on his daughter's bed, Jessica knew that she would probably be grounded until graduation. </p><p>Justin bellows out a disgruntled groan as he slowly sits down on the bed. He was clutching his stomach and roughly gnawing at the skin on his lower lip. "Nothing. Meth Seth started yelling at my mom, I stepped in and we started fighting." He murmurs, shrugging his shoulders before dejectedly diverting his gaze that was somewhere other than the sympathetic eyes of his girlfriend. </p><p>He absolutely hated allowing her to see him like this. She was aware of his dysfunctional relationship with his mother and how their families differed. While she was surrounded by both her parents and two younger siblings, Justin only had his mother — who had no reluctance in aiding her boyfriends in the comforts of their home. Her boyfriends weren't always shitty but Seth, he was the worse of them all. He persuaded Amber Foley into allowing him to distribute drugs from her house. </p><p>Sometimes they would take those drugs and that inevitably turned into them both getting high, the arguments would follow pursuit soon after. </p><p>"Justin." Jessica calls softly, shifting her position on the bed so that she was sitting directly adjacent from him. She reaches down and intertwined their fingers together. He lifts his head and meets her unwavered gaze. </p><p>"I'm okay, Jess. I just needed to get away for a while that's all. It's not like I'm not used to it." He solemnly admits, which he sees didn't contribute to her nerves settling down any time soon because her pupils dilated in worry at that sudden confession. He inwardly chastised himself. "You don't need to worry about me, okay? I promise. I only take his shit so that my mom doesn't have to. A few bloodied noses isn't a big deal." </p><p>Jessica untwined their fingers and for a second, Justin fears that she was about to chide him for his nonchalant demeanor. Instead he sees her walking out her bedroom door and return minutes later with a warm washcloth, an Advil and a glass of orange juice. She places the juice and the pill on her nightstand before easing her way back onto the bed. She sighs softly as she gently began to wipe away the remnants of the dried crimson blood that oozed from his nostrils. He ganders down at her, watching as she heeded the delicacy of her movements, careful not to roughly touch any of his bruises. </p><p>The towel is warm against his skin as it traveled down to his lip. She allows the padding of her thumb to caress over the cusp of his bottom lip, she glances up at him. Justin maintains the hold of her softened scrutiny. She's the first one to divert her gaze away. Jessica's hand tentatively linger along the hem of his sweatshirt, she raises an eyebrow up at him to which he lifts his arms in the air and allows her to remove the fabric over his head. She inhales a sharp breath once she notices the dark mauve bruises that were imprinted along his torso. </p><p>Her lips purse together as she reaches over and picks up the glass of juice and the pill. "That should help a little with the pain." She quietly says, wiping up the last droplets of blood that smeared in his face. He nods in thanks before placing the small pallid pill on his tongue and chugging down the juice in one gulp. The pill travels down his throat. </p><p>Her lips purse together as she reaches over and picks up the glass of juice and the pill. "That should help a little with the pain." She quietly says, wiping up the last droplets of blood that smeared in his face. He nods in thanks before placing the small pallid pill on his tongue and chugging down the juice in one gulp. The pill travels down his throat. </p><p>"Are you hungry? We have leftovers that I can heat up for you." Jessica suggested, preparing to rise to her feet until the gentle tug of Justin's hands around her wrist pulled her back down. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear before looking up at him. He's gawking at her softly, allowing his gaze to enthrall and linger over every crevasse of her face. She sees him beginning to lean forward, she meets him halfway and presses her lips against his in a slow, feverish kiss. </p><p>His lips are soft, pillowy and still had the sweet taste of orange juice lingering on them. Jessica tilts her head so that he's able to gain better access of her succulent lips. He kisses her slowly, sensually, making her moan softly into his mouth. Justin's fingers are curling through her disheveled hair, his thumb is caressing at the plush skin on her cheek. For the sake of their burning lungs, they break the kiss and rests their foreheads against each other's while they breathed heavily. </p><p>"Stay the night?" She asks, her voice is timid as if she's afraid of his answer. He nods and gently slotted his lips over hers again, while slowly shucking her down of her clothing. His thumb pads over her nipple that grows pert under his touch. His lips imprint chaste kisses along her jawline and cheek, eventually moving back up to her lips as he thrusted inside of her. Their movements are careful and precise, Justin hovers over her writhing body and moves in time with her in delicacy. </p><p>Her head rested against his chest, his arm draped around her waist pulling her closer until her face nuzzles against the crook of his neck. She breathes in his scent — which vaguely smells of the Irish Spring soap she knows he uses. Their fingers intertwine again, this time resting just at the center of his chest. "I'm glad you're okay." She whispered admist the silence that hovered over them. She feels his thumb draw lazy patterns along the soft skin of her waist. He leans down and presses a kiss in her hair. </p><p>"I'm glad that you're always here for me." He smiles. They pull the thick comforter over their naked bodies to shield them from the cold. Jessica imprints one more deepened kiss on his lips before resting her head against his shoulder and fluttering her eyes close. Justin remainded awake. His grip around her waist tightened as he thought about how grateful he was for her. How lucky he was to have found a semblance of stability within his dysfunctional life and it was all because of her. "I love you." He whispered, giving her one last kiss before seeking into a deep slumber. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>